


Oathkeeper

by braimehaikus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: Brienne admires Jaime's gift
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Oathkeeper

**Long sword glints in sun  
**

**Jaime had named it Oathkeeper  
**

**Now part of my soul**

****

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime gives Oathkeeper it's name in the books.


End file.
